


He will always come back to me.

by EliKagsHina



Series: Not everyone can be happy. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drunkenness, Feelings, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage, POV Kageyama Tobio, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKagsHina/pseuds/EliKagsHina
Summary: If the price for them to be happy was a broken heart, Kageyama was fine with that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Not everyone can be happy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	He will always come back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a merry christmas!! Thank you very much for the support and comments on the first part, I hope you enjoy reading Kageyama's point of view. ❤
> 
> I recommend reading the first part to understand this story!  
> Sorry for the possible spelling errors.

In their high school days they never had anything official but that didn't make their relationship any less special. In those years it was only the sleepovers at Hinata's house to watch volleyball major league matches, their competitions between who did the best services and receives, comforting hugs after their defeats that made them feel like the winners, it was their hands intertwined as they walked home together after practice, awkward but passionate kisses from two young men who were learning to love each other. They never had anything official, neither of them asked the question, fearful of what awaited them in the future but they both knew the answer. _Yes._

Kageyama loved Hinata, he loved the good and bad things, he loved their fights, he loved his jokes and his bright eyes, he loved seeing him cry and seeing him laugh, he loved his optimism and his orange hair; he loved every inch of the little middle blocker's skin.

He loved Hinata Shouyou and that's why he saw him go to Brazil, the redhead belonged to the sky, he wanted to fly. Kageyama wanted to see him take to the skies and if to learn to fly he needed to go to Brazil, the black-haired man would support him. One of them left and the other stayed, nothing ended because nothing had started and even so the farewell was painful.

An ocean separated them, a 12-hour time difference, busy schedules from their arduous workouts, Hinata busy at his part-time job, short calls in their few spare moments ... it was only a matter of time before they stopped contacting each other.

Kageyama had to learn to live with that grief on his chest, volleyball helped him keep his mind busy during the day and on colder nights he would let any boy kiss his lips because he just needed to close his eyes to bring back that orange hair that drove him crazy.

He fueled their lust with memories of Shouyo's last weeks in Japan, those days when they were so terrified of their early departure that they allowed themselves to go far, farther than they once were in high school.

He remembered it perfectly, Hinata was under him, weak and pleading for deeper thrusts, his face flushed, his hair a mess and his eyes watery with pleasure. His naked body was a work of art, white skin adorned with hickeys and bites, the redhead's legs holding his waist and as background music gasps and moans that came from Hinata's rolled lips. His name said with such eroticism that it drove him to be more violent. The moonlight came through the only window of the hotel room as a witness of the lovers, they gave each other all the love they had that night in the hope of not forgetting and in the morning Hinata boarded his flight to Rio de Janeiro.

The days, the months and the years passed but Kageyama did not wait for Shouyo with his heart in his hand while crying to him every night –this only happened the first weeks–, he was certain that he would return. Just as after day comes night Hinata would return to him.

Hinata returned in 2018, it was Yamaguchi who made sure that Kageyama found out about it but neither of them sought each other out, years later they would blame their pride and fears for that. It wasn't until Hinata's debut match, Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackal, that they met again. Brazil had done wonders for the redhead, Tobio was fascinated by his tanned skin, his long hair, his more toned muscles and it was impossible not to notice that he was a little bit, just a little taller than in high school. But even though he had physically changed his personality remained the same, his love for volleyball was still burning in his chest, and for a moment he felt as if the last two years had not passed, they had returned to the Karasuno High School gym and stayed until late to train his fast attack, his competitiveness was still there, his hunger to win every game, to beat Kageyama was still there. That was evident when the middle blocker gave him a victorious look at the blow of the whistle that announced the end of the game together with his captivating smile and the sweat on his body made him look really hot.

He was handsome, he was fucking handsome so he wasn't surprised when he saw Atsumu Miya devouring Hinata's mouth minutes later in one of the hallways that led to the locker room just as the black-haired man was on his way to invite him to dinner. So the last two years had passed, they were no longer on the same side of the court, they were no longer on the same team, they were no longer together. Maybe Hinata had forgotten about theirs long ago and Kageyama was the only fool who thought they would go back to what they once were. Kageyama that day not only lost the game, that day he also lost Hinata.

He loved Hinata, and if Hinata wanted to be with Atsumu he would respect that. Just as I respect his decision to go to Brazil, I would respect his decision to go to other arms.

+++++++++++

"You are a coward; you just acted like their relationship never happened! You don't deserve Shouyo's love" almost a year after that game he met for dinner with Kuroo and Kenma to celebrate the interest an Italian team had in Kageyama but the boy with blonde hair and brown roots had drunk too much, in one of his hands had a can of beer and the other was lightly hitting the black-haired boy's chest, he stopped controlling the words that came out of his mouth and in the middle of the evening he began to claim from the setter the distance he had with his best friend.

"Kenma! We had already talked about this" Kuroo tried to push him away from Tobio but the blonde wouldn't budge "Stop bothering Kageyama, this is not the time for this…"

"No!" He shouted trying to get rid of him. "Why didn't you look for him? Why did you forget everything so fast?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He didn't like the direction the conversation was taking; he wasn't the one who let Hinata go.

"Hey, stop, we're supposed to be celebrating, don't fight each other ..."

"What I'm talking about? Hell, Tobio, you're really not smart at all" in a fit of rage Kenma didn't hesitate to spill some beer on Kageyama, pushing him to the limit of his patience.

"It seems that your dear friend doesn't tell you everything." He pushed Kenma abruptly and got up from his seat, Kuroo gave him a disgusted look, it was obvious that he didn't like that he treated his boyfriend that way. "Hinata decided to be with Atsumu. I did not give up anything; the one who did it was him. "

Kageyama began to walk towards the exit of the couple's apartment, ignoring the sensation of his beer-wet clothes on his skin, he didn't want the night to end this way he was only supposed to celebrate with his old friends but talk about that topic it always irritated him and being blamed didn't help at all.

"How do you know that? How did you find out?" He distinguished the fear in Kenma's voice and he turned to see the faces of both boys puzzled.

"I saw them kissing" there was no response "I saw them kissing after the game we had a year ago, I was going to invite him to dinner but Atsumu had other plans for the two of them that night" he shrugged and went back on his way.

"Idiot ..." Kenma whispered but it was loud enough for Kageyama to hear him. "Shouyo is an idiot ...

"Sorry?" The setter's hand was on the doorknob but he still didn't look back.

"I said Shouyo is an idiot."

"Did it take you all this time to realize it?" He laughed bitterly.

"He doesn't love him." It was Kuroo who spoke. "The shrimp don't love Miya."

"Then why is she with him if she doesn't love him?" Kageyama hoped they didn't make out the pain in his voice.

"For the same reason that you want to go to Italy," Kuroo replied.

"To forget" Kenma continued.

Karasuno's old setter sighed and opened the door to leave the apartment but just as he closed the door behind him he could hear Kenma say _"Ask him out and you yourself will see that we are not lying"_

No matter how hard he tried to forget what happened, he couldn't, the events of that night were etched in Kageyama's memory and repeated each time he tried to go to sleep. _He doesn't love him_ , he thought about Kuroo's words, although he knew that he loved making fun of others, the black-haired man would not joke with something like that, especially in the case of such a close friend of Kenma.

Didn't Hinata love Miya?

But what was he supposed to do in that situation? Well, Hinata had no loving feelings for Atsumu but it was clear that the Black Jackal setter did love him. In the few meetings that both teams had, it could be seen that Miya was genuinely in love with the redhead, if someone was observant enough they would realize that Atsumu's treatment of Hinata was different, it was special, it was loving. Well… Kageyama was not very observant and might not have realized the feelings of the Black Jackal setter if it weren't for the way he looked at Hinata, he could recognize that look anywhere. It was the same way he looked at Hinata in high school, when Tobio was just a foolishly in love teenager.

Kageyama also didn't ignore the expression on Atsumu's face every time their eyes met, it was no exaggeration to say that it looked like sticking a knife into his hands. He always thought it was because of the rivalry of the teams but he never thought that the reason for that look was Hinata.

So… what was Kageyama supposed to do? If Atsumu loved Hinata but Hinata didn't love Atsumu… Hinata loved Tobio and Tobio loved Hinata.

The answer was obvious.

"Hey," it was after a practice match that Kageyama made the decision to ask Hinata out on a date, the members of both teams were walking to the outside of MSBY Black Jackal's gym. "Are you free tonight?"

Hinata blushed, it was the same shade of pink that painted his face when he confessed to Kageyama, the same one that was on her face when they had their first kiss or when he met Kageyama's parents, the same blush that his face had when they made love. The redhead was not able to utter a word, but he nodded enthusiastically and a beautiful smile on his face, the people around him smiled fondly at them and let the couple go ahead to go to dinner.

Kageyama shouldn't have looked at Atsumu before leaving the gym -not even Hinata did- but Kageyama looked at Atsumu anyway. He was sad, hurt, and Kageyama almost felt bad for him, he almost felt that he should not have asked Shouyo out on a date but when he turned his attention to the middle blocker of the Black Jackals and saw his face excited by their date, his loving look and the tender smile on his lips, he realized that everything was fine. Things should be like this, Hinata should be with Kageyama.

Atsumu's broken heart was only collateral damage to Tobio's happiness, and he was willing to bear it, as long as Shouyo was by his side.

Things turned the way they were supposed to, a dinner turned into a breakfast and then a lunch, the distance turned into two-hour phone calls, a free weekend turned into trips from Osaka to Tokyo and vice versa. Friendly fights turned into laughter and laughter into kisses and kisses into sex.

It was Hinata who asked the question, it was Hinata who wanted to name what they had since high school. It was cheesy and ridiculously planned, a few weeks before Tobio moved to Milan, there were candles and roses petals all over the apartment, romantic ballads played from the living room speakers, and a fancy dinner was being prepared in the kitchen. It was obvious that Hinata had tried hard, it was cheesy and ridiculously planned, Kageyama said yes.

With their courtship established everything happened naturally, when they announced their relationship they were strongly supported by their fans, family and friends, it gave the impression that everyone expected that the former Karasuno duo would end up together. Kageyama didn't mind the expression "soulmates" in the magazines because somehow he felt that he and Shouyo were just that, soulmates. It was Hinata who made him look at things differently, it was Hinata who was always there to hit his passes, Hinata taught him how much fun volleyball can be when a stronger opponent appears. Kageyama was not a religious person but he was certainly grateful to the deity who had thought it would be a good idea for Kageyama and Hinata to meet.

It wasn't until almost three years later that it was Kageyama's turn to ask the question, not planning anything just a breakfast at a nice restaurant in Milan and a little box in his pocket that contained a ring. Shouyo said yes.

The day of their wedding Atsumu did not arrive, Tobio was not surprised, not after the fight he had with Hinata, that fight where he claimed all the time he was with him but he only thought about his high school love. The black-haired setter did not feel guilty; he just thought that Atsumu was an idiot for being with Hinata even knowing that he did not love him. So he didn't worry when Miya Atsumu didn't show up at the ceremony, he kept enjoying his day, he kept laughing and dancing with Shouyo, he kept feeling on top of the world.

Shouyo's left hand shone the ring that announced his marriage and the most important people in his life celebrated with it.

Yes, Miya Atsumu's broken heart was only collateral damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this part! and please don't hate Kageyama so much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
